


Trying to get Sam

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexul, F/M, Gay Sex, Highchool, Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Young Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A freshman (Year 9) hears about other boys wanting to date someone named Sam only to get turned down. Untul one lucky person ends up with Sam.Who will this person be and why has no one have been able to date Sam? Only one way to find out.





	Trying to get Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Another original story I did on Nifty and now its on here too. Enjoy

I only have been in high school for three months and I already about that almost every guy had tried to go out with this person named Sam over a hundred times and that was just my first day. Now just let me say this I don't go to an all boys school. In fact I think there are more girls than boys at my school. Anyways I did thought Sam was a boy and there happened to be a lot of gay boys at the school. That's when I ran into Sam and it was a girl. I know I know Sam is a unisex name. So now I have seen why a lot of guys try to date her. 

Saying she is hot is beyond a understatement. Maybe she had very high standards I originally thought then after a while maybe she is just into girls. However I head some guy talk about her saying that she wanted something that he did not want to do and that's all he could say. I don't know what that would be but I do think Sam is very hot but I don't think I stand a chance with her. However that had all changed when she offered me an opportunity to be her boyfriend. 

I did not understand why she would be into a guy like me. Lets face it she is one of the hottest and poplar girls at this school. Then there's me. I'm not the best looking guy. I know I'm not poplar and I'm just well normal looking. Top it off I'm a freshmen where she is a junior. I soon found out why she wanted to give me a chance and its because I'm a good person and did not try to ask her out. Yet school only started three months ago. 

She told me after school tomorrow to go to her place and she gave me her info and left. I could not speak all I did was nod. I had no clue if this was some kind of prank on the freshmen or what, but I had to least find out. It was soon the next day and the whole time in my classes I was wondering what will happen once I'm there. Sam did live close to the school that you could walk to it in less than five minutes. At lunch time she saw me and just smiled and waved at me. My heart started to race as she passed by as i smiled and waved back. 

I was wondering what was it that she was hard to get? The guys at the table did not bother saying anything to me. As the clock ticked away it was getting closer and closer when school would be over but it felt like it was going slower. As school was almost over with two minutes to go before the bell rang it felt every boy had their eyes on me even after the bell ranged. As I grabbed my stuff and went down the hall. I got ready to go to Sam's house and I just waited for someone to pop out and say "got ya" and start to laugh in my face, but it didn't happen. 

I was at Sam's house and I took a breath before knocking. I waited for just a few seconds before the door opened. There she was more hot then ever if that was even possible. All she had on was a robe. I could tell where this was going. Once the door was shut behind me she spoke.

"This could all be yours if you this one thing."

She then dropped the robe reviling her naked body. I soon was hard and she just smiled at me.

"Follow me." 

I did not need to be told twice. I followed her to a door that led to the basement. As I was getting closer to the bottom I saw a naked boy on a bed. He did look to be eleven if not little younger. I looked at Sam confused.

"I want you to fuck my brother in order to date me. If you decided not to then that's alright but you will never get another chance again. If you tell anyone about this regardless what happens we will curse you. And we will know if you did. To prove I'm not lying. Zeop gloten trat." 

A ball of fire came out of nowhere. I was indeed afraid. She soon started went up the stairs. 

"I will let the two of you alone." 

The door soon closed and I just looked at the naked boy as he looked at me. I had no clue what to do but walk closer to him. I looked him over and he did not say anything to me. I had no clue if this was some kind of trick or not but I could not explain the fire ball coming out of nowhere. I was soon questioning myself. I love looking at girls but I always wanted to try something with a boy. Now here's my chance.

My shaky hand went for his soft dick and balls. Once I touched them I started to fell them all over. I kept on doing it after he was hard. Some point I wanted to know how a dick tasted like. I slowly stuck out my tong and liked his dick and balls. It did not have any real taste so I continued but this time I started sucking him slowly at first but I then went faster. The boy ended up moaning until his body shook. I soon ended up stop sucking him and he got on his knees and started to pull down my pants along with my boxers. 

He soon started to suck me. My first ever blow job felt so good I could not help but to moan. The boy soon stopped sucking me and turned himself around pointing his ass towards me. I got the hint and I got on the bed and slid my dick in his ass. I went slow at first as I never had sex before and not knowing if he ever had a dick up his ass. He soon moved backwards causing me to be on my back where he was at that point riding my dick and started to fuck us both faster and faster. 

We both moaned and he managed to turn himself around so he was facing me. He soon leaned in and I don't know why but we started kissing and I ended up liking it. After a while of fucking the boy I ended up cuming in his ass. I left my dick in him for a while as we made out again. Then something happened that I don't know why I did it. Maybe because I wanted to.  
I got the boy on his back and started to suck his dick before I took it and put it in my ass. I let the boy fuck me anyway he wanted and it felt good. His body soon shook and the next thing I knew I woke up in the bed with the naked boy with Sam looking at us. 

The next day we became boyfriend and girlfriend with her little brother. Sam and I had sex when I'm not having sex with her brother, but soon I ended having sex with her brother more and more. Then one day when it was just me and him I found out something big that changed. He spoke. 

"There is no real Sam. Sam is been in everyone's heads. It was me the whole time." 

"I thought..." 

"I was just this eleven year old?" 

I nodded my head. 

"Well in some ways I am. I'm trapped in this body forever. I been cursed to go throw life as a eleven year old by my ex-lover who happens to be older than me by four years. We were both wizards in training. well he had more of it then I did. one day he felt that darker power is better and I disagree. So he got pissed and cursed me to stay the age that I was at the time. He shortly died after he cursed me when a spell backed fired on him. To that day I have been trying to have sex with boys on hoping one of them could break the curse."

I don't know why I said what I said next.

"I will be with you until you brake the curse and even then I will stick by you."

The boy smiled and we soon had sex. Years later when I was in my 80's the curse was broken and his age changed. He now looks older then me. We smiled at each other and knew what we wanted to do. He changed us to the ages when we first meet he even taught me how to do spells. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
